


at alert

by TheHexFiles_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist
Summary: Draco tries to adapt to the muggle world





	at alert

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist(s): this work was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

"" Draco! What the heck are doing a 5 AM in the morning""

"" Watching the history channel."" 

"" AGAIN? That's not the history channel!  
Thatís the fictionchannel. You TV-junkie!!""

"" Is not!""

"" It is""

"" Is not.""

"" OK, OK, what did you tear away from your ""study.""?""

"" There is someone at the door!   
The same as yesterday....This time I am prepared"" 

"" Draco, that is the mailman, bringing fan mail."" 

"" He could bring Howlers, Potter.""

"" Mailmen don't deliver Howlers, Draco... Owls deliver those.""

"" Could be those Muggle-Howlers types.  
Those in those blue enveloppes, they make you howl.""

"" Those are taxes, please don't try to Cruciate every deliveryman.   
Like you did that cableguy last week""

"" He was evil.""

"" How so?""

"" Read his name, it was Carey."" 

"" Carey? Jim Carey?"" 

"" Yipp won't see him again."" 

"" You are definately watching way to much TV.   
...*sigh*. Purebloods!!!!!""

"" Oh, Harry, what are YOU doing up at 5 AM.""

"" eeuh... Surfing?""

"" Wanking!""

"" Was not!!""

"" You were.""

"" Was not!!""

"" Surfing, wanking... you don't make a difference.""

"" Malfoy, I hate you.""


End file.
